Trust Fall
by Mymomomo
Summary: "This is my boyfriend, Shiro-" "That's Toushiro," he extended his arm across the table and shook both of their hands. "Ah, so you're the Dom." Ichigo's friend looked from Toushiro to Ichigo then smiled. Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "Right, you guys are new; the dominant."


**Wellllllllll...**

 **I have no excuse for this. Really. Blame Kuroneko Hikage and her fic 'In Other Situations'. She did a side story that got me thinking about a submissive Ichigo. And while the fic was IchigoxKaien, it got me thinking. WHAT IF I DID AN ICHIHITSU FIC LIKE THAT?! So, um yeah. And since this was inspired coughenabledcough by Kuroneko's fic I'm dedicating this to her.**

 **I also traipsed into BDSM territory so I want to get a few things clear first. I did not post the whole fic here; my profile has a link to the full version. I also wanted to portray a healthy BDSM relationship, none of that 50 shades of shit stuff, so I focused heavily on Toushiro's and Ichigo's reactions. it was important to me that they both enjoyed the experience and fully trusted each other (hence the terrible title).**

 **And In the process I discovered that Toushiro was born to be a pushy, tiny Dom.**

 **hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A soft vibration from his cell phone against his glossy, mahogany desk had Toushiro rolling his eyes and looking away from his computer screen for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Between calls, meetings, and that business lunch which took an hour more than it should have, he hadn't gotten much done that day. He had barely been working for three minutes when his phone vibrated softly and his boyfriend's name flashed across the screen. He glanced to the time at the top of the display, resigning himself to the fact that he probably wasn't going to get much work done before it was time to go home; he had promised his PA that he wasn't going to stay late this week and she had been hounding him about it.

-How much do you love me? - The text message from Ichigo read.

-What did you do? -

Ichigo took a few minutes to reply. -We're going out on Friday night-

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. -Where? _-_

Ichigo took a few more minutes to answer and Toushiro tapped his thumb impatiently against his phone's darkened screen, using one hand to finish typing out an email. When two minutes dragged into five, Toushiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what Ichigo had gotten himself – them – into this time. He did... strange things sometimes, so Toushiro had a very valid reason to be worrying. Ichigo had asked him that same question a few months ago because he had somehow _accidentally_ broken a pipe in the bathroom, flooding his apartment, and needed to spend a few weeks with him until the damage was fixed. His phone vibrated at last, and he immediately unlocked the screen and tapped on the message.

-What size pants do you normally wear?-

Toushiro narrowed his eyes. Ichigo definitely had done something he shouldn't have.

-God, Ichigo, what did you DO?-

-Got it  
I'll check the closet  
Thanks  
Bye  
3 -

Toushiro sighed audibly and set his phone back down on the desk. Why was he even dating this idiot? He was going to get high blood pressure, well, higher blood pressure. He pulled out an empty manila folder from one of his drawers, began to put away his work, and powered down his computer. Nothing else was going to get done thanks to Ichigo. He wasn't even here in person and he was disrupting things. Toushiro could pick up the slack tomorrow, but if Ichigo didn't tell him what was going on by then he knew that he would be too agitated to work. He hoped that his boyfriend wasn't going to be a total dick about it.

...

Ichigo buzzed him into his apartment building on Friday evening and Toushiro felt more nervous with each step closer. Ichigo opened the door in a pair of skin-tight jeans and nothing else. He let his eyes wonder down his boyfriend's toned stomach before remembering that he was supposed to be annoyed. He narrowed his eyes slightly and pushed Ichigo back into the apartment with a palm to his chest. He gave himself credit for not groping him and pulled off his suit jacket, striding into the bedroom to hang it up in the closet. When he returned to the living room he walked straight into Ichigo's arms. Or rather, Ichigo had placed himself in the doorway, and forced Toushiro to walk into his arms. Toushiro grumbled, keeping up his act, but secretly enjoyed Ichigo's firm pectorals against his cheek.

"Hey, Shiro," Ichigo said, "how was your week?"

Toushiro shot him an unimpressed look and squirmed his way out of the hug. "Where are we going?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, so remember how we talked about being open minded?"

Toushiro flipped his palm over in the air. "Yeah, and?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "We're going to a club."

They had gone to clubs before, and while Toushiro hadn't been a fan of the experiences, he would not get mad at Ichigo for wanting to go again. "That's not all, is there?"

"It's a special club."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "Special how?"

"Uh..." he began to fidget; scratching his calf with his foot, and picking an imaginary piece of lint form his jeans. "It's a... BDSM club."

Toushiro blinked. "A what?"

"A BDS-"

"Okay... how and why?"

Ichigo dipped his head, blushing slightly. "The topic might have come up at work... and I was kind of sort of invited."

Toushiro sighed deeply and made his way over to the couch, loosening his tie. He beckoned Ichigo to sit down next to him. Ichigo did, albeit a bit nervously and rightfully so. Toushiro rapped him on the side of his head with his knuckles.

"What have I told you about talking about our sex-life in public?"

Ichigo brought his hands up to defend himself. "I didn't! I swear!"

Toushiro narrowed his eyes, demanding that Ichigo explain.

"It came up, I mean, a few of the guys were talking about kinky shit in the break room," Ichigo said, avoiding eye contact like a guilty dog would. "I joined in... how was I supposed to know that there's a BDSM _guru_ at the hospital? He talked to me after work and well... now we have to go."

Toushiro shook his head, allowing his boyfriend to nuzzle into his side.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked while burying his face into Toushiro's shirt.

Toushiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's fine, silky hair. He could very well write a book with the amount of bizarre situations his boyfriend found himself in. "You never told me that you had an... interest... in BDSM..."

Ichigo hummed, wrapping his arms around Toushiro's waist.

"I'm not mad, no. Just a bit... surprised." He tilted his head. No, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Ichigo liked rough sex, they both did. But he did recall, on countless occasions, when he thought that something would hurt but Ichigo had shut his eyes or hissed in pleasure. "Actually, I'm not surprised at all." He felt Ichigo chuckle uneasily into his side.

"Will you come with me, though?" Ichigo extracted his face from Toushiro's side and looked at him with the most pitiful and pleading puppy-dog look he could muster. It had been quite some time since Toushiro had been able to say 'no' to his boyfriend. He kneaded the bridge of his nose with his fingertips and breathed in deeply. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, well that was sort of true, but from his limited knowledge of BDSM he couldn't say that he was completely comfortable with it. Dungeons, whips, gags, and leather was all that he could picture. He could already feel his stomach start to bubble uneasily, and he realised that he was grinding his teeth.

Ichigo placed a few soft kisses to his jaw and neck. "If you really don't want to go-"

Toushiro shook his head slightly. "No, I'll go."

"Okay, we don't have to try anything. I just want to see what it's really like."

He nodded, but didn't feel any less apprehensive.

"And I picked out an outfit for you."

Toushiro eyed him from the corner of his eye. "If there is more than one article of leather, we're staying in."

Ichigo pouted.

...

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you," Toushiro muttered, wiggling into a pair of a-size-too-small white, leather pants. He couldn't even wear underwear with how tight they were; it would have been easier to paint them on. And why did Ichigo insist on buying low-rise pants? His butt-crack was going to be out if he sat down. He was too old for this. He felt his cheeks heat slightly as he caught Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo was lounging on the bed, watching him change. He had pulled on a long-sleeved, v-neck shirt and heavy, buckled boots, he even added a flick of eyeliner to the corner of his eyes (Toushiro's PA had called it winged, he believed).

Ichigo grinned. "And I love you even more for it."

"You're taking me to Tevana tomorrow." He sucked in his stomach as he zipped the fly and buttoned it.

Ichigo winced slightly. "Okay, fine. But nothing too expensive."

"You're bringing me to a BDSM club; if I want the monkey picked oolong then you'll damn well get it for me."

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head in defeat.

The club, named 'The Dungeon' – of course it was named The Dungeon, why wouldn't it have been named The Dungeon – opened at eleven pm and was far enough out of their way that Toushiro wasn't worried about being recognised. The bouncer gave him a sceptical look, but let them in after he studied his ID for about five minutes longer than necessary. Ichigo held back a snicker and Toushiro growled, shoving him inside with his shoulder. Only once they had entered the dimly lit club with glossy, black floors and ornate sconces did he realise just exactly what he had pushed his boyfriend into. He felt his jaw lock shut.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, placing a hand on his lower back and rubbing in slow circles.

He nodded, but he felt out of place. People towered over him, some in tight leather others in neat suits, all looking like they knew what they were doing. His skin crawled under his clothes and he quickly located a booth and pulled Ichigo over to it. He slid onto the black, leather seat and instantly began surveying the area with scrutiny. He took a deep breath through his nose. The club didn't look too different than a 'normal' club. There was a stage, but there was no DJ booth. A bar, several booths and tables, but no dancing floor. He titled his head, if he didn't know any better it could have been a restaurant of some sort, a theme restaurant. He could deal with that. He turned to his boyfriend.

"So, you know this better than I do. What do we do?"

Ichigo titled his head. "I just texted the guy from work. He said he's here."

"You don't know what's going on either?"

Ichigo grinned bashfully. Toushiro would have been irritated if it was anyone else. If Ichigo didn't have those goddamned doe-eyes... seconds later a lanky man in a slim-fitting button down and leather pants, and a woman in a short, black dress slid into the seat across from them.

"Ichigo," the man grinned, "you actually came."

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah, I actually did."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow, but refrained from folding his arms across his chest. He eyed the couple across from them; they didn't look like what he'd expected BDSM... ers to look like. He'd expected heavy makeup on the woman's part and a lot more straps and buckles for both of them. Ichigo nudged his leg with foot and he realised that he was giving them what Ichigo had dubbed his 'power-glare'. Useful for intimidating his employees, not so much when meeting new people. He cleared his throat.

Ichigo sighed softly. "This is my boyfriend, Shiro-"

"That's _Tou_ shiro," he extended his arm across the table and shook both of their hands.

"Ah, so _you're_ the dom." Ichigo's friend looked from Toushiro to Ichigo then smiled.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Right, you guys are new; the dominant."

Toushiro felt his eyebrows dip and he combed his hair back from his forehead with his fingers. "How can you tell?"

The pair exchanged a look that had Toushiro pressing his lips into a firm line. "We can tell," they said in unison.

Under the table Ichigo grabbed Toushiro's hand in his and smoothed his thumb over his knuckles.

"So what do you guys know about BDSM?"

Toushiro shot Ichigo a glance and he squeezed his hand in response. "Not much, admittedly."

...

It was just a matter of trust, Toushiro told himself. Ichigo trusted him enough to be in control and he hadn't worked his way up to CFO by being a pushover. Yet, his hands were trembling. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked around the room as if he hadn't already memorised the layout. This was their fourth time coming to The Dungeon, but the first time they decided that they would 'play'. The club had several rooms on the second story for its participants use, they were a bit pricey, but Toushiro reasoned that it was easier than buying all the equipment themselves. Besides, if something went wrong someone downstairs would know what to do. He glanced to his boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of the bed struggling with his boot buckles.

"Need help?" Toushiro asked going over to him.

Ichigo scrunched his nose. "This one always gets stuck," he grumbled then, giving up, leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. "You wanna try?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to undress you?"

Ichigo tilted his head and grinned, flashing perfect, white teeth. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to be sexy," Ichigo said.

Toushiro chuckled softly, before sliding off the bed and squatting next to Ichigo's feet.

"Wait, Shiro," Ichigo sat up.

Toushiro sighed, standing back up. Jeans this tight were not made to be squatting and standing up so frequently. Ichigo leaned forward, gently wrapping his hands around Toushiro's wrists and pulling him towards him. He pressed a soft kiss to Toushiro's lips then pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Toushiro muttered, winding his arms around Ichigo's neck and climbing into his lap. Ichigo's hands instinctively went to rest on his hips. Toushiro nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip, nipping ever so gently. Ichigo's fingers hooked around his belt loops and tugged, while he attempted to catch Toushiro's mouth with his own. Eventually their mouths did meet, hot, heavy and bruising. Ichigo moaned softly and Toushiro entwined his fingers in his hair.

"So, how're we going to do this?" Toushiro asked, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against his boyfriend's.

Ichigo's grin was lecherous. His brown eyes were heated and he looked all too pleased with himself. He patted Toushiro's butt. "Well, you're going to tie me up and have your dirty way with me."

Toushiro snorted. "You actually want me to be the Dom?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Somehow, I don't think you'd enjoy being tied up..."

Toushiro tilted his head. Ichigo was right, he didn't see the appeal in being bound; the hemp rope that they had found in the well-stocked closet looked like it would be itchy. But, this was Ichigo's idea and therefore he would do what he wanted. But, he could feel his stomach slowly start to churn in trepidation. What if he did something wrong?

"Safe words?"

"Red, yellow, green?"

He nodded; hopping that Ichigo's couldn't feel his hands trembling.

"Are you nervous?" Ichigo asked.

Toushiro looked down his nose at him. "I should be asking you that."

"Okay, I just want to make it clear that..." he paused, looking off to the side, "I... they said that we should both be comfortable with this, and I realise that I'm asking a lot of you. If you don't-"

"I did not pay for this room for nothing. Yes, this is new to me. Yes, we both have a lot to learn. But you must know me well enough to know that if I didn't want to do this we wouldn't have even come the first night."

Ichigo gave him a small smile. "You would have, for me."

Toushiro sighed, once again melting into Ichigo's puppy-dog gaze. He pressed his lips to his once again, cupping his hand against Ichigo's cheek.

"You want to be tied up, okay, but I don't remember any of the fancy knots they showed us."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "We can figure it out."

"Okay." Toushiro took a deep breath through his nose. They were really doing this. He scooted off of Ichigo's lap and walked over to the closet. He took another deep breath, pretending to be going through the 'supplies' rather than trying to calm himself. He needed to have a clear head; he had no room for second thoughts, and above all Ichigo's needs and safety mattered the most, if he was going to be a good Dom. He could do this. He was in a position of power at work and... He really wished he would stop comparing this with his job. All he had to do was pay attention and everything would be fine.

"Shiro-"

"When I turn around I want you on the bed, naked." Good, his voice was strong, commanding. He heard Ichigo move to obey him and his mouth twitched upwards into a grin. If this it was it took to get his boyfriend to stop talking back...

...

"Fuck, Ichigo," he swore quietly, breathlessly, "You... you..." he paused to catch his breath. "That was-"

"Was it good?" Ichigo's voice was a bit hoarse, but he grinned tiredly at Toushiro.

"I would kiss you, but you swallowed."

Ichigo chuckled. "It doesn't taste _that_ bad."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and reached up to untie Ichigo's hands. "You say that as if I don't know any better."

Once loose Ichigo rubbed his wrists, they were a bit raw and slightly bruised. He would have to wear long sleeves for a few weeks. He shook feeling back into his hands then immediately wrapped himself around Toushiro.

"You okay?" Toushiro asked, as Ichigo rolled them onto their sides and curled around him.

Ichigo hummed in affirmative.

"You want anything to drink? Water? Soda?"

"I'm fine."

Toushiro nodded, and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace, brining his hands to cover his.

"How's your back?"

Ichigo sighed, "Gonna be a bit stiff tomorrow, but it's all good. I liked it."

"Do you need me to look at it?"

Ichigo nudged the back of his neck with his nose. "Shiro, I'm fine. I promise you."

"I-"

"You'd make a good Dom if you'd stop asking so many questions."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes. "It's called concern, idiot."

Ichigo chuckled softly, tightening his grip. "I love you so much, babe."

Toushiro sighed softly, "You too."

He listened to Ichigo's breathing even out while he felt his own eyelids begin to grow heavy. They could not sleep here, but they could afford a short nap. He smoothed his fingers over Ichigo's knuckles before turning over to face him. Ichigo cracked open a tired eye, but Toushiro soothed him back to sleep, by peppering kisses on his neck and jaw. He wound his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest. His eyelids were suddenly heavy again, but he forced himself to stretch up to Ichigo's ear. He licked the shell, rousing Ichigo once more, and whispered,

"I'm not driving us home."

Ichigo groaned in defeat.

* * *

 **Once again, head over to my profile for the full version. And check out Kuroneko Hikage's 'In Other Situations' :)**

 **Also, I'd really appreciate any feedback, especially since I tried something new.**

 **\- Mymomomo**


End file.
